


I Missed You

by arimi_skywalker



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Desperation, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arimi_skywalker/pseuds/arimi_skywalker
Summary: Even when knowing it's impossible, Sho can't help but enjoy the little things about his leader...





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:** [](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/profile)[**arimi_skywalker**](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/) ([sutekihanashi](https://twitter.com/sutekihanashi))  
>  __Disclaimer : fanFICTION (extra emphasis on the fiction). None of this is based in anything even resembling fact except for, like, their names. Do not know, don't presume to know. Not owning. Not meant to offend. Just fangirling.  
> A/N: Thanks to my de _ars_[](http://lauchan.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lauchan**](http://lauchan.livejournal.com/) and [](http://furokugal.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://furokugal.livejournal.com/)**furokugal** for checking and correcting this text for me. I suck at expressing myself in english ^^;;
> 
> If you like this, you're welcome to check out my other fics :)

"Satoshi, I..."  
  
 _I missed you, I missed you._  
  
"Shhh..."  
  
 _Hold me close, never let me go._  
  
A mature man clings to another as if his life depended on it.  
  
 _Don’t leave me alone._  
  
Tears begin running down his cheeks.  
  
 _We can be happy._  
  
He’s an adult, yet he’s crying like a child.  
  
 _Kiss me, touch me, make love to me._  
  
The heart in front of him feels his desperation.  
  
 _I want to feel you._  
  
And happiness flows through his veins.  
  
 _Never leave me again._  
  
They’re finally together once more.


End file.
